Video calling systems are continuing to increase in popularity and usage. Such systems, which previously had been only available to corporate users, are now available to ordinary consumers. Such systems can be used to conduct video calls, video conference calls, video chats, etc. (collectively, hereinafter “video calls”) between parties in the same community or around the world.
Video calling systems typically include two or more endpoints and one or more links between the endpoints that allow streams of video and/or audio to be communicated between the endpoints. These endpoints can include personal computers, mobile phones, video conferencing system endpoints, etc. These links can include portions of local area networks, wide area networks, the Internet, etc.
From time to time, while conducting a video call, a stream forming the call or a portion of the call can suffer quality problems. For example, such quality problems can include excessive packet loss, inadequate bit rates, inadequate resolution, video blockiness, video visual artifacts, video smearing, and/or any other quality problems. These problems in a link can be caused, for example, by the link itself or a device driving the link.
In order to correct such problems, it is desirable to be able to determine where the problems are occurring. For example, when there are two or more links between a pair of endpoints involved in a video call, it is desirable to identify one or more of the links (including a device driving the link) as causing the problems. In this way, once a degraded link is identified, steps can be taken to correct any issues on the degraded link.